walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annette Greene (TV Series)
Annette Greene is the second wife of Hershel and the step-mother to Maggie. She has a son named Shawn from her previous marriage, and they both had a strong connection with Hershel and his daughter. They later had a daughter together and named her Beth. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm Annette, along with her newborn son, Shawn, moved into the farm when she and Hershel married each other. They both presumably helped work on the farm along with the rest of the Greene Family. Shortly after their marriage, she became pregnant with their daughter, Beth Greene. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Annette was killed by walkers along with her son Shawn. Before their initial reanimation however, Hershel placed them both inside of the barn to roam freely. Season 2 "Bloodletting" Annette and Shawn are mentioned when Hershel is recounting people he has lost over the course of the outbreak. "Save The Last One" Maggie relates her sadness for the death of Otis to her sadness for the deaths of Annette and Shawn. She points to pictures of each of them that are hung on the refrigerator. "Secrets" Hershel attempts to convince Dale that Annette and Shawn aren't dead, but only sick and in need of a cure. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Maggie brings up Annette in a conversation with her father, reminding Hershel of her anger and depression years back when he married Annette and moved her into their house. Towards the end of the episode, Shane unlocks the doors of the barn. One of the walkers that stumbles out is Annette. "Nebraska" Annette's body is seen among the other dead walkers. A distraught Beth hovers over her mother's corpse unaware that she was still alive. She attacks Beth, and as the group gets the girl free from her grasp, Andrea impales Annette through the head with a scythe. Later on, she is buried with her son, Shawn, and Sophia under some trees by the barn. Death Killed By *Walkers Annette and her son were both bitten and infected by walkers when they arrived back at the farm. Over a period of time, she becomes a walker and is taken to the barn. *Andrea (Zombified) During Shane's rampage of opening the barn, Annette comes out of the barn and is shot in the cheek by Daryl with his shotgun. After shooting everyone in the barn, Beth runs up to her former mother not realizing that she wasn't fully killed. Her zombie mother attacks and screams at Beth as she tries to get away before Annette is impaled with a scythe by Andrea. Relationships Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 2 Trivia *Hershel's wife's name was never revealed in the Comic Series. *Hershel never remarried in the Comic Series after his wife's death. *Annette is one of six named characters to be introduced as a walker, the others being Shawn Greene, Louise Bush, Wayne Dunlap, Doug, and Penny. Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette